Just the DNA Girl
by Gear's Girl
Summary: When some one from the crime lab goes missing questions arise about just how well you know the people you work with. Inspired by the episode Laws of Gravity.


**Just the DNA Girl**

_Disclaimer:_ Not mine...CSI is an amazing show that makes being a geek exciting.

_Summary:_ When some one from the crime lab goes missing questions arise about just how well you know the people you work with. Inspired by _Laws of Gravity_.

_A/N:_ Please Review! Parings will show up later in the story.

A/N: for those of you not familiar with my writing a bold letter signifies either a scene/time change.

* * *

**Just the DNA Girl**

**H**e knew that she wouldn't take it well so he just kept trying not to be all shy and nervous. "Well this might sound better. I love you Wendy."

She gasped in surprise and then grabbed the table in front of her to steady herself from falling over from the sudden rush of unsteadiness, and light headedness from not eating much for the past few days.

He took a deep breath. "Wendy I have fallen in love with you the first day I saw your beautiful face. I was so nervous around you I could barely say one word to you without being nervous."

She looked at him with wide eyes as she merely nodded, and then quickly darted into the hallway and made her way quickly to where Nick Stokes and Greg Sanders were in the break-room.

Keppler tried to stop her but he just let her go. He knew that if she wanted to talk to him that she would try and get a hold of him on his cell phone. He went outside and sat down on the sidewalk up against the wall; hoping that she took it the way that he intended her too.

Wendy let Greg baby her and Nick rub her back as she tried to get her breathing back under control, after having burst into the break room in near close to hysterics. She nibbled on the piece of bread that Greg had given her and sipped from the glass of water.

Keppler stayed outside leaning his head back against the wall. He didn't know how she took it. He just wanted to tell her how much she meant to him. Without her or even seeing her, he wouldn't even be alive and he wouldn't even come into work. He didn't know what he would do without her. All he knew was that he wanted to be with her and help her through all of her hard times.

**W**endy wound up falling asleep on the couch. Greg covered her with a blanket as he and Nick decided to play sentries and sit playing cards until she woke up, since their case was at a stand still for the time being until they got the warrants they needed.

Keppler should have been in there with her but he didn't think that she would want him in there with her after he told her that he loved her and she took of running out of the room. So instead of going into the break room with her, he went outside and sat down on the sidewalk and had his head in his hands.

**S**he awoke a while later and told her two sentries that she was going to call it quits and go home. Both Nick and Greg offered to drive her home, but she politely declined the offers and after gathering her things she left the building and walked to her car.

He heard the door open and looked up and saw her coming out of the building. He even got enough courage to say something to her. "Hey Wendy."

She debated internally whether or not to respond. "Hey Keppler," she said turning around and putting on a fake smile. "I'm really not feeling well right now and am going home."

He smiled. "I'm really sorry about that. Do you need a ride him? I um..." His voice faded to a dead silence. He knew he would never get enough courage to kiss her.

"Thanks, but no thanks," she said as she opened the door to her car. "I'm well enough to drive and besides, Nick and Greg already offered."

"Wendy. I didn't mean to put all that pressure on you earlier." He just stopped talking and kissed her. He knew he shouldn't have but he couldn't resist anymore.

Wendy slapped him across the face and said, "Get the hell away from me Keppler, this crossed the line."

He was still nervous around her. "Wendy will you forgive me? I'm telling you that I can't go one day without you. My life wasn't normal until I met you Wendy. You are the only person that has made me feel this way."

"Don't say this," she said, "I barely, we barely know each other. Don't say what you don't mean."

**T**he team was gathered in the break room later that night awaiting their assignments for the evening. Sara was standing at a distance from Grissom, newly returned from sabbatical, Warrick and Catherine were seated on the couch, and Nick leaned back against the counter as he sipped from a coffee cup. They were waiting for Greg and Keppler.

* * *

A/N: Please Review! 


End file.
